harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bat-Bogey Hex
|creator=Miranda Goshawk (mid-20th century) }} The Bat-Bogey Hex (incantation unknown) is a hex that transforms the target's bogeys into large bats that fly out of the victim's nose. The spell was invented by Miranda Goshawk. The use of the Bat-Bogey Hex on a non-human target, such as a chicken, can be fatal, and may result in punishment by the Wizengamot.Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test, Grade 1, Question 6 History Early 20th century This hex was invented by Miranda Goshawk in the mid-20th century when she was young. Growing up as the youngest of nine sisters, she often found it difficult to get her older sisters to listen to her, and sometimes relied on this spell to silence them long enough to allow her to speak. For example, she cast it on her sister Diadema to get her to return clothing she borrowed without permission; on her sister Romilda to get her to keep out of her room when she did not want to be disturbed; and on her sister Tangwystl when she wanted to keep her quiet so that she could do her homework. Sometime between its invention and the late 1990s, the Bat-Bogey Hex had been involved in several notable incidents throughout wizarding history. (see this image) Late 20th century and beyond One notable incident may have included the Bat-Bogey Hex of 1972 when an entire class of Hogwarts was affected by the spell. Ginny Weasley was a noted practitioner of the hex, and used it to good effect on two occasions. The first use was to overpower Draco Malfoy in Dolores Umbridge's office during her tyrannical tenure as Headmistress of Hogwarts, allowing herself, her brother Ron, and their companions, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, to escape . The second occasion was used on Zacharias Smith, who annoyed Ginny on the Hogwarts Express by asking her exactly what occurred at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. This use garnered the attention of Horace Slughorn, who invited Ginny to take lunch with him as part of his Slug Club. Ginny may have also used this spell on her brother George, as he once mentioned her skill to her future husband Harry Potter. The Bat-Bogey Hex was the subject of a question on the 1996 Theory of Charms O.W.L. In the 21st century, Ginny Weasley taught the Bat-Bogey Hex to members of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force who pursued an Auror profession, in order to help address the results of the Calamity. (see video) Magizoologist and bat-expert, Mathilda Grimblehawk also helped improve members' insight into this spell. (see video) Known uses Known practitioners Goshawk.jpg|Miranda Goshawk Ginny4 dh.jpg|Ginevra Weasley Behind the scenes * gives players a chance to see the Bat-Bogey Hex in action, though they are not actually taught how to cast it. * Considering Ginny's prowess, it is plausible that her children are very knowledgeable about the spell. * According to one student on their O.W.L. exam for Theory of Charms, the first known use of this hex was in 1152 according to the Wizarding Archive of 1152. It was later was published in 1296 after the death of its supposed inventor Mable Dwillingwort. - Their answer is incorrect however, as Miranda Goshawk invented the spell over 700 years later. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Hexes Category:Spells of unknown incantation Category:Transforming spells de:Flederwichtfluch es:Maleficio de los mocomurciélagos fr:Maléfice de Chauve-Furie nl:Vleddervleervloek pl:Upiorogacek ru:Летучемышиный сглаз